<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Salamander Eyes by JazzyJazz_1234</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464792">Her Salamander Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJazz_1234/pseuds/JazzyJazz_1234'>JazzyJazz_1234</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzyJazz_1234/pseuds/JazzyJazz_1234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina finds herself to be all alone in New York City, after the close defeat of Grindelwald, Tina is needed in London, spying on Grindelwald and fulfilling her Auror duties. Whilst looking for her sister simultaneously, she finds Newt Scamander in her presence and both are faced with a conflict of sharing their true feelings to one another. Awkward, endearing, and innocent are their moments. Newt has missed looking into her salamander eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. NewYork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written after COG, this is my first fanfic work, hehe. Newtina is my favourite ship! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1928 New York, Goldstein apartment. </p><p>It was a Friday evening and a quiet night at the Goldstein residence. Tina sat alone in her living room with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and her head buried in the other. It’s been a year since Grindelwald attacked and recruited members to be apart of his army, one of those members being her sister. </p><p>Queenie was her light, the one very person she was so looking forward to seeing after a hard day at work at the ministry. Minus the mind-reading. Tina remembers the last argument she had with Queenie was about Quennie and Jacob getting married, she didn’t mean to say the things she said to Queenie in the way that she did, but sometimes she just can't help her delivery. Straightforward was the way Tina communicated, and sometimes that’s just not the delivery people want to hear. Jacob, all alone mourning in his bakery by himself since that night, stops by Tina’s apartment every once in a while, but lately, he’s stopped coming. To him, the apartment reminded him of his love Queenie. It was all too painful. </p><p>The war had begun and Dumbledore is still working on destroying the blood pact, but of course, it’s difficult. It seems as though time being everyone’s current enemy.<br/>
Tina sighed, placing her coffee down, she felt so very alone. Her mind often drifted to someone with reddish hair and shy eyes when she sought for comfort. Newt. Both Newt and Theseus lost Leta in Paris, the pain was difficult to take in and still is difficult to let go. A part of Newt felt as though he could finally release the hurt he felt every time he saw Leta, but at the same time empty. Empty is what he felt, and pity for his brother. Both Theseus and Leta had a wedding planned and their adoration for one another did not go unnoticed. They loved each other very much, and that type of love was difficult to find. One thing Newt couldn’t forget, however, was that night when Leta was fighting Grindelwald and turned to both him and Theseus saying, “I love you” as her final words. The phrase itself took a toll on both brothers, the phrase itself was heavy in its words as was her death. </p><p>Getting up from the messy couch, Tina stood up grabbing the papers before her, all new assignments from the ministry, Madam Picquery and her team were coming up with all sorts of plans of how to deconstruct Grindelwald’s army. This involved sending Aurors out to places like London, Pairs, Germany. Places where it is believed his army is growing bigger and bigger.<br/>
The apartment was a mess. If Queenie was here she would’ve been scolding Tina for her clutter. Tina noticed a pile of letters in the corner of her coffee table. Letters from Achilles Tolliver. Tina told him after their first month of dating that the whole thing they had going on was just not going to work out. He was Auror just like her, but in every single way, they were both just so very different. For one Achilles was serious and like most guys, Tina had met it was all a game of cat and mouse. He liked the chase, but the other aspects that came to building a relationship, he just wasn’t up for it. When Tina bruised his ego, he sent multiple letters, most of them explaining how he was a fool, or how he wants her back, then sooner or later when she gave no response his letters started getting more hostile, talking about how a plain jane like Tina isn’t ever going to find someone again. </p><p>As for Tina, she’s heard it all before, she never was the girl to attract all the boys, Queenie had more experience in dating and with her bubbly personality, people favoured her more. However, one thing Tina can't ever forget is the day where she and Newt were in the hall of records chamber in Paris, and how her heart melted when he explained that he carried her picture cut out from a newspaper and how her eyes had this effect. “Your eyes in newsprint, in reality, they have this effect in them Tina, its like fire in water, in dark water”. Tina remembering reading his book, knowing exactly what he was talking about finished his sentence by whispering, "salamanders". For once Tina saw his eyes brighten, green and shining, looking into her brown eyes with both shock and curiosity. Leaning in a bit further Tina knew if she had stepped forward or if he had they would have kissed and the tension between could have fizzled out, but now the idea of love was foreign to Tina. Her feelings toward Newt were still there but buried, and she didn’t know how to explain to him how he makes her feel despite her being straightforward in almost every troubling situation she’s in. However, now it has been a year and the letters exchanged between them varied from news on new advances being made in the British ministry to the news on the whereabouts of Queenie to Newt explaining how he and his creatures miss New York. Tina wishing he would say that he just misses her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Ocean Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Tina stopped by Jacob’s bakery, the business was still booming as usual with Jacob’s unique pastries making news every day, if only Newt saw the type of pastries Jacob made, Tina thought solemnly. Pushing that thought away, she greeted Jacob shyly, grabbing her usual favourite niffler pastry. Digging into her pockets for some cash, Jacob stopped her.</p>
<p>“Tina, you know you don’t have to pay me nothing”.<br/>
“I know, but I really feel like I should, you just work so hard-“<br/>
“It’s on the house, please, just seeing you brightens up my day, I don’t need nothing else”. Jacob said, attempting to be cheerful behind his tired eyes.<br/>
Tina gave him a small smile, before heading off to work, she stopped in her tracks when he heard her say,<br/>
“Any news about Queenie?” he said in a quiet voice.<br/>
“Today they’ve planned something big, I’ll keep asking, we’re going to find her, I promise”. Tina managed to say without choking up, however, her eyes began to water and she left without saying goodbye. </p>
<p>“Aurors, gather round”. Madam Picquery spoke in a serious tone.<br/>
“Grindelwald is reported to be hosting an exclusive event in London. His objective is to find more people willing to join his army, of course, we can’t allow that to happen. Tonight I’m sending you all to London, we need to protect our fellow wizards vulnerable to Grindelwald's influence. The British ministry has requested us to be there as backup in case a fight erupts. Its been told that he has no-maj's held captive, find them and retrieve them back to the British ministry to be obliviated. This job involves everyone to part take. Remember to dress the part, do what everybody else is doing, and grab as much information as you can, the whole objective is to blend in. You don’t want to be the one messing up the whole mission if even one person is seen out of place.” She says eyeing each of us carefully.<br/>
The meeting ended and Tina knew she had to start packing for London, before she could do that, however, her feet followed up to Madam Picquery who was quickly walking away.<br/>
“Madam President!”<br/>
“Ms Goldstein, I know what you’re going to ask, and no there is no new information about your sister”. She says in a monotonous voice.<br/>
“Oh”. The disappointment was evident in Tina’s tone.<br/>
“I suggest keeping an eye out, during the event, you might find her there, but if you do, don’t make a scene, we don’t want to blow our cover”.<br/>
“Of course Madam President”. As Tina was about to leave, Madam Picquery stopped her this time.<br/>
“Ms Goldstein”.<br/>
“Yes?” Tina squeaked, turning round to face her.<br/>
“I understand that both you and Newt Scamander are quite close, perhaps you should know that both the Scamander brothers will be there as well, if you see him, please don't make a scene then either.<br/>
Tina cringed, red now beginning to rise to her cheeks.<br/>
“Of course Madam President,” Tina says embarrassed.<br/>
With a small smirk appearing on her face Madam Picquery proceeded to walk away.<br/>
“Oh Mercy Lewis”. Tina says to herself. </p>
<p>London, Newt. The thought of seeing him again made Tina blush.<br/>
“Pull yourself together Tina”. She whispered to herself harshly.<br/>
Jacob chuckled to himself at the sight of a flustered Tina. After the meeting, Tina hollered at Jacob who was carrying a large box outside his bakery. Dropping one of the boxes after being startled.<br/>
“Tina? What’s going on?” He had that confused look that Queenie would not stop talking about for days on end, his expression that she found so adorable.<br/>
After turning the close sign, both Tina and Jacob sat down and had cups of hot chocolate in their hands, whilst Tina explained the mission in a serious tone. Jacob was both ecstatic and desperate. He so desperately wanted to join Tina, to go to London, to find Queenie.<br/>
“You know I could get fired Jacob and it's so dangerous for a no-maj-”.<br/>
“Tina…” Jacob began, his voice wavering a bit. “I don’t think you understand how lonely I feel without her here-“<br/>
“You think I don’t?”<br/>
“I know you do! But please Tina, I’m all alone, if you leave, I ain’t got nobody. I need to hold her in my arms just one more time, just one more time”. He says through tears.<br/>
Tina couldn’t help it, her sympathy expanded and deep down she knew Queenie would want nothing more than to see Jacob again besides her sister.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hello Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>London.</p><p>On the way to London Jacob mentioned a couple of times how he’s seasick and proceeded to throw up overboard. Tina made sure to cast a spell on him so he wouldn’t seem recognisable to any Aurors. When apparating to their hotel, Tina made sure Jacob had a paper bag with him in case he threw up on the hotel manager, that would have been another problem. Tina made sure she got a good sleep on the ferry, there was no time to lose, she couldn’t get distracted now thinking about a certain magizoologist. <br/>Looking at her reflection before her, Tina lifted her wand trying on different dresses. None of them appealed to her. If Queenie was here she would've known what to do with Tina's outfit. It wasn't until she put on a blue sparkly beaded dress, similar to the one she wore at the speakeasy with Newt, Queenie and Jacob, however, this one was more extra, it was a fringe dress which scandalously revealed her slender arms and shoulders. Queenie would have approved. Adding a bit of makeup, Tina left her short hair as it was, it was straight and reached just about her jaw, there was nothing much she could really do with it. Lastly, putting on her short heels so she wouldn't trip she was out the door. Knocking on Jacobs door, Tina let herself in to find Jacob passed out on his bed with a paper bag next to him. The poor thing was exhausted, and so Tina wrote him a quick note before leaving. As well as casting a dream charm on him so he would blissfully asleep.</p><p>The event was packed, Grindelwald's followers were flourishing and the Aurors made sure to blend in. Theseus was adjusting Newts bowtie, all the men dressed up in penguin suits as Newt liked to say. Slapping his hand away. Newt eyed the party, his followers were everywhere. </p><p>“Now you listen to me Pickett, you’re going to have to behave yourself this time, do you understand? I don’t want you falling out of my pocket”.</p><p>“Honestly Newt, I brought you here today to help, was bringing your bowtruckle really necessary?". Theseus asked in a condescending way. </p><p>"Bowtruckle's are especially good with locks, of course, if you bothered listening to anything I said we wouldn't be having this conversation right now-"</p><p>"Alright, alright, just try not to attract any attention". Theseus replied shushing him.</p><p>"You mean I should try being less like me".<br/>Theseus shook his head and proceeded to scan the big hall until his eyes landed on someone recognisable. </p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Pickett”. Newt says patting his breast pocket. </p><p>“Say Newt, is that not Ms Goldstein, the Auror that attacked me and tied me to a chair? I’ll never forget that”. Says Theseus, slightly more annoyed now. <br/>Newt, at last, looking up from his shoes perked up with the mentioning of Tina. </p><p>“No, that can’t be possible-“<br/>And so it was, there she was, beautiful, more than ever, Newt thought. </p><p>“Tina,” he breathed out.</p><p>"Oye, don't get distracted now, we have a job to do". Theseus says, snapping his fingers in front of Newt's dazed face.<br/>Snapping back into reality, Newt so desperately wanted to speak to Tina, for her to see him, it wasn't until he felt Theseus dragging him by his arm towards the muggle cage. Newt shrugging off his nervousness remembered he had a job to do. </p><p>"Alright Pickett, its time to work", Newt says whispering into his pocket.</p><p>"Sir, please! Help us! We didn't do anything wrong!" One of the muggles says, tugging on Theseus's sleeve. One of the guards kicked the cage and the muggle stayed silent, whimpering in fear. There were at least 9 muggles, all squished together in a cage, it was barbaric. Grindelwald wanted to make an example of them.</p><p> </p><p>Tina’s head was down, walking past a group of people hoping to not seem suspicious until she bumped into a hard chest, looking up she sees none other than Tolliver. <br/>Newt began to panic seeing the scene unfold before him, ‘Who was this man' he thought, as his heart began to sink. "Pull yourself together" Theseus whispered in his near, noticing his brother clenching and unclenching his hands. He wanted nothing more than for Tina to be in his arms right now.</p><p>“Mercy Lewis, Tolliver! What do you think you're doing, you're gonna blow our cover” Tina hissed. A slow dance began, and Tina despite trying to hide her shock was shaking, having not expected for Achilles Tolliver to be mere inches away from her. </p><p>"Relax baby, can't we just have a little bit of fun". His smile sleazy and disgusting, Tina wanted nothing more than for his hands to be off her.</p><p>"Tolliver, I'm warning you now if you don't get your hands off me I will.."</p><p>"You will what?" He whispered back mockingly.<br/>Tina at that moment felt infuriated, she couldn't risk grabbing her wand so instead, she thought of the only thing that came to mind, she kneed him right where it hurts. <br/>Tolliver hunched over in pain, whilst people were looking around, she quickly escaped his hold and walked as far away from him as possible, a few people snickering. <br/>Newt watched the whole interaction unfold, a small smirk appearing on his face, 'that's my Tina' he thought. </p><p>"Newt!" Theseus whispered.</p><p>Both Theseus and Newt blended into the shadows as it was none other than Grindelwald himself, preparing to speak. <br/>"Welcome brothers, sisters..."<br/>As Grindelwald spoke, Pickett went ahead and began doing what he does best.</p><p>Tina stood still in the sea of people watching Grindelwald speak of violence, some of the Aurors had their wands out and ready.</p><p>"As you see here my fellow wizards, we are joined tonight with these muggles, however, these aren't any ordinary muggles..."</p><p>Newt glanced over at Pickett, and then at the crowd of people gathered, his eyes searching for Tina.</p><p>"These muggles have committed atrocities beyond your imagination, they have contributed to War crimes! Are these the type of muggles that we as a community should be protecting?" </p><p>"Wands out Newt," Theseus whispered. </p><p>"Tonight, we make an example of them, we make an example of them and to the rest of our brothers and sisters who are lost without our guidance..."</p><p>Steadying herself, Tina could feel something was about to happen, she held onto her wand tightly, and then, right there she was about to scream, about to cry. Her sister Quennie was standing beside Grindelwald and on his left stands Vinda Rosier the French pure-blood witch. </p><p>Quennie looked ill like she hadn't eaten anything in days, there were bags under her eyes and she looked incredibly thin. Tina then screamed her name in her mind. <br/>"Quennie!" <br/>Quennie looked up, her eyes locked with her big sister, telepathically she sends a message back, <br/>"Tina! Oh, Tennie! I've missed you so much! Get me out of here!" Her eyes were pleading for help.<br/>"Of course Quennie, you have no idea how much I've missed you". Tina wasn't about to cry now, she straightened up and kept her eyes locked with her sister, making sure she wasn't out of her sight. <br/>"I've missed your more Teenie!" </p><p>"Quennie? Quennie". Grindelwald spoke into her ear making her jump. <br/>"I said would you like to do the honours of killing the first muggle?"<br/>"I- um," Quennie began hyperventilating, it wasn't until Newt extended his arm out for Pickett to jump on when the cage burst opened, Newt fired a spell releasing the muggles from their chains, <br/>"Relashio!" <br/>Aurors began disapparating with the muggles.<br/>"NO!" Grindelwald was furious. He brought his wand out aiming it at Queenie, <br/>"Was this your doing?" he says through clenched teeth.<br/>"No, no I swear!" Quennie now in tears. </p><p>"Stupefy!" Tina hit Grindelwald only to be hit back by Rosier with a non-verbal spell. </p><p>Newt quickly came out of the shadows to fight alongside Tina.<br/>"NEWT!" Theseus boomed, but even then he had to fight alongside his brother. <br/>"Confringo!" <br/>"Newt.." Tina couldn't look away she was mesmerised by his presence so close to her until another spell was about to hit them both, he countered back.<br/>"Protego!" </p><p>Grindelwald distracted by the sudden attack, didn't even notice Quennie standing by her sister. <br/>Aurors began to disapparate one by one. <br/>"How unfortunate for this little reunion to end so soon". Before he could cast another spell, Tina grabbed her sister and Newt's arm, Newt grabbing a hold of his brother and disapparated just in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of Newtina awkwardness finally :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They disapparated just in time before Grindelwald could really cause any damage. They were all in a dark alley, the lamp lights above them flickering every now and then.<br/>
"Well, that was close". Theseus said with a tone of sarcasm.<br/>
It dawned Tina that Queenie was here, right next to her, their arms still linked. She gave her little sister a big hug, both of them not wanting to let go.<br/>
Newts gaze cast on the both of them, he felt happy for Tina. She finally had her sister back.<br/>
The two sisters had an unspoken communication of words, but Queenie didn't have to hear Tina say anything, her thoughts were loud and clear.<br/>
"Just wait until Jacob sees you, he'll practically pass out". Tina says, a bit teary-eyed.<br/>
"Jacob is here? In London?" Newt asked curiously.<br/>
Tina turned around, only to realize the magizoologist she's been non stop thinking about is still here.<br/>
Before Tina could answer, Queenie began squealing, jumping up and down in excitement.<br/>
"Oh Teenie, where is he? Where's my Jacob?" Her eyes were pleading for her to take her to him.<br/>
"Ms Goldstein, as much as a reunion is in need, the night is still not over for us Aurors. There's a speakeasy I want to visit, there's a goblin by the name of Ragnok I want to get a hold of him. He may be our only chance to know what Grindelwald's next steps are. So both you and my brother need to come with me".<br/>
"I'm sure you can go another time, Tina only just saw her sister-" before Newt could finish Theseus lifted his hand to silence him.<br/>
"Not now Newt, please".<br/>
"It's fine, I'll go, and he's right the night isn't over". Says Tina, looking at Newt.<br/>
Tina then proceeded to give her sister the hotel information, and with a kiss on the cheek, she was gone to see Jacob.<br/>
Theseus, Newt and Tina all then apparated to the speakeasy. It was a very small secluded place located in another dark alley. All sorts of dark wizards and witches roamed around, they had a look of insanity in their eyes and their mannerisms were rather bizarre. Newt glanced over to Tina to notice she walked a bit closer to him this time, he couldn't help but want to protect her somehow from the looks of these dark wizards, but Newt knew Tina could handle herself as proved tonight when she kicked Tolliver and fought bravely against Grindelwald.<br/>
They reached the speakeasy, Newt lifting his wand to fix his bowtie, as the three of them sat down in the corner of the place, away from prying eyes.<br/>
"I'm going to try and get acquainted with a few goblins, stay alert". Theseus says, his eyes darting back from Newt to Tina.<br/>
Once he left, it was just Newt and Tina and the thick air of unresolved tension.<br/>
Before one of them could talk, they both interrupted each other,<br/>
"Newt I-"<br/>
"Tina-"<br/>
Tina chuckled, "I was just going to say its good to see you again Newt".<br/>
"It's good to see you too Tina". His eyes shying away from every now then when they made contact.<br/>
Why was it so hard to talk to her? Newt thought frustrated. It's not as if they've only been writing letters back and forth every now and then since the attack in Paris.<br/>
Clearing his throat Newt began, "Tina I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I've been acting...I should have responded back sooner about that letter when you mentioned Queenie-"<br/>
"Newt, its alright, really, If anything I should be apologizing, the letters I wrote weren't always the brightest of topics". Tina says, now avoiding his eyes.<br/>
"Tina..." he says almost surprised.<br/>
She shook her head, trying to smile but the regret and hurt and emotions were all still very raw. She just saw her sister and the reminder of those letters brought back some bad memories of those days where she was alone and mourning by herself.<br/>
Newt with an overbearing need to comfort her pulled his chair closer to hers. Their faces were inches apart, they were both so very close. Tina held her breath, she now simply couldn't look away from him.<br/>
"Everything has just been so hard Newt, I..I was in a dark place and, and I've missed you". She said those last words like a whisper.<br/>
Newt was enchanted by the woman before him, did he hear her right? Missed him? In Newt's whole life its always been the creatures that have missed him, and here now the woman he's been nonstop thinking about day and night just confessed...'Don't get ahead of yourself now' Newt thought to himself.<br/>
"I've..I've missed you too Tina". Newt didn't know if it was the fact that he hasn't seen her for a year but he couldn't help his next move. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Tina felt chills by his touch. Newt not thinking straight at all then grabs a hold of her hand and squeezes it, a reassuring squeeze that he is here now, with her.<br/>
"You have no idea, Tina, no idea".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>